Corpse Party:The Return of Sachiko
by Shino's-Beginning
Summary: Sachiko has something planned... Blood will be shed... and people will die. "...Seiko...? I-is that... you?" Rated T for description and violence. NaomixSatoshi AyumixYoshiki MayuxSakutaro and last YukaxKensuke - I WILL make that work! (aanndd maybe more pairing:D)
1. Prologue

Corpse Party Prologue… (Seeak Peek)

Naomi… I feel like such an idiot, I shouldn't have left you. And I shouldn't have forced my happiness upon you… I should've known better. But, now, it's too late. No more second chances… Naomi, if somehow you can see this… just know that I'm okay, and that I'm sorry. I've taught myself to keep a cool head, and I try my best to help other poor victims here at Heavenly Host Elementary. Though, I haven't been much help lately… It's Sachiko, Naomi. She's causing more trouble than before. And I think… that she's planning something… Something very bad, and I know for a fact that she wants out of this school just as much as everyone else does… but she can't leave, no one can… right? Naomi… I'm worried.

~Seiko

PLEASE…HELP US.


	2. 1st till last

Authors Chatter Box:

WOOOO! My first chapter guys! I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave me a review and tell me what cha think! (good, bad, could improve) :D I'm super duper excited to reading them! (Sorry it's short&sweet but Y'KNOW!:D)

* * *

~1st till last~

I can feel it… every second of every minute of every hour of every day- for eternity. It feels as though it's trying to behead me. It's ripping through my skin, and is sticky with my blood. My necklace of rope never seems to let up, and I am forever suffocating. My voice is hoarse and my head is flopped unnaturally to the side… so I guess you can say I'm not very attractive anymore, But… I can cope with this. Because I know, that Naomi is safe with Satoshi. And she is alive. I am relieved that she has found her way out of here… I guess she was better off without me after all! Hehe… I still have no clue how they could have escaped, or how they even stayed alive with Naomi in such bad state… but I guess what's done is done… right?

Man, I still can't believe it, Naomi. I'm actually dead. You have no idea how it feels… and I hope you never experience it. But! On a different topic, Mayu, Morishigue, and Ms. Yui are all doing well, in a sense. If you haven't already heard, their deaths were unbelievably tragic… Mayu's probably being the worst. She was thrown… at super human speed and was then killed by hitting a wall… she was basically turned to soup. And Morishi… he killed himself when he found out about Mayu… I'm not sure how, though. Ms. Yui fell through the floor, and bled to death under all the rubble… and you know about what happened to me… ah, never mind. You probably don't even want to hear any of this.

I miss you. I want to see you again. But not in here, I won't allow you to do the 'Sachiko Forever After' charm again… and I can't see you attempt your death again… Hah, I must be going crazy! Look at me; I'm crouching over here in the bathroom stall carving all this into a wall… Praying, and praying that you'll see it, but I know that's not possible. Y'know… its heart wrenching to see others stare at you with such a terrified face and then run frantically away in the opposite direction, and it's weird thinking that just a few months ago… that was me and you.

I know I shouldn't mention this… but remember when Sachiko… you know… possessed you? Well, she's doing that more than usual to other victims, she's making them kill one another- and that's, like, her number 1 killing technique now. Remember when she used to just 'keep an eye' on us and have someone else do the dirty work for her? Well, that's not the case anymore. The murders today are going off the charts, and they're all being committed by her, that damned child. I don't know what to do anymore, Naomi.

* * *

And there you go! Tell me, do you like it so far?! What do you think should happen next? I'm uber curious on what you're thinking. Feel free to message me anytime you wanna, and leave me some juicy reviews!


	3. 2nd till last

Authors Chatter Box

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your encouragement! Although, I would really appreciate more reviews so I can get some more ideas flowing so here comes chapter 2! You ready?! (And I'm going to try and get this done as fast as possible before my ride gets here to take me to school, its 8:20 AM! AAGGGHHHH)… AAAAANNNNDDDD now it is like, 3 days after I previously wrote that.

~2nd Till Last~

Naomi's POV…

"Satoshi! Hey!" I yelped as I dashed down the school hall. He turned his head knowing that it was my voice who called.

"Naomi, where have you been? I was just about to head to class without you." He looked down at me in curiosity.

"Are you feeling okay?" I hugged my shoulders and nodded,

"Yeah… I just had a bizarre dream last night… and I couldn't get up as early as I would have liked." Satoshi straightened his back and looked back at me with a puzzled face.

"What… was it about?" He asked kind of awkwardly. I laughed,

"Ah, it was about… Seiko…" We both stood in silence for a few moments before Satoshi urged to go to class. I obeyed his 'orders' and followed him into first period.

He sat down in the desk in front of me, while I sat behind him. Ayumi was already in class, of course, and Yoshiki wasn't, which was also expected.

'_Goodness, how can she put up with him like that?!' _I thought rather harshly.

'_I would be worried sick if that were Satoshi!' _I caught myself.

'_No, Naomi. You will not think like that. You are not involved with him. He likes someone else after all, remember?'_ I shook my head not wanting to think about that unwanted scenario. As the teacher chatted throughout the class, my mind zoomed out and I unintentionally thought back about 5 months.

"Hey… if we ever meet up with Satoshi and the others, promise me that you'll tell him how you feel?"

"Hehe, Seiko… I don't know…"

"C'mon! You know what happens when two people who have a small liking of each other and are stuck in such a scary place!"

"Huh? Seiko, you're talking gibberish!"

"Sweet, sweet love happens!"

I felt as though I was floating, and then I heard a voice that was so loud and demanding, it was as if someone were screaming in my face.

'_It's Sachiko, Naomi. She's causing more trouble than before. And I think… that she's planning something… Something very bad and I know for a fact that she wants out of this school just as much as everyone else does… but she can't leave, no one can… right? Naomi… I'm worried…'_

In a very instant I was snapped back to reality by Satoshi who was grasping my shoulders and shaking them wildly. I blinked and looked around suddenly aware of my surroundings- I was laying on the ground, but still in the classroom with everyone watching intently.

"S-satoshi?" He gasped and embraced me strongly.

"Thank god! I thought you were dead!" It struck me hard when I realized were I was in that past hour.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, Ayumi got up from her seat hurriedly and knelt down next to me.

"It was like you were in a different world… your eyes, they were completely clouded. Naomi… what DID happen?" Satoshi released himself from me and sat back, but still watching my every move and consuming every word that slipped from my mouth as though his life depended on it.

"W-well-" the teacher suddenly cut me off and demanded that everyone was to leave the classroom and ordered that Ayumi and Satoshi was to bring me to the infirmary. I had said that I was fine, but she insisted that I needed to rest. Ayumi and Satoshi were on both sides of me and I put my arms around their necks and we were off.

They laid me down on one of the beds and pulled up a seat next to me. Ayumi sat while her hand was wedged under her chin supporting her head up.

"Well?" she said forcefully. I took a deep breath.

"I saw Seiko." Satoshi's eyes widened.

"Y-you what?!" Ayumi, also shocked tried to get more information on the topic,

"Did she say anything?" I nodded, and recited what I had heard Seiko say in my dream-like state.

"She's planning something?" Satoshi said, pondering what it might be.

"Yeah… and I also think that… my dream last night might have also been apart of Seiko's message." I said regretfully.

"She said that Sachiko is using possessions to her advantage… or something like that. I can't really remember now that I think about it…" Satoshi and Ayumi both looked down to their feet.

"I'm sorry I hadn't told you beforehand." I apologized, and they both nodded.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't your fault-" Running steps were suddenly heard outside the infirmary and Yoshiki came barging in.

"Kishinuma! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ayumi screamed at him. Yoshiki jumped back at the intensity of her voice and continued to insist that his car had broken down and he had to walk to school.

"Honestly…" Ayumi got up from her seat and charged over to the blond headed boy. She socked him hard in the shoulder and watched as he winced in pain.

"What the hell Ayumi?! I'm sorry I'm late, okay?!" Ayumi smiled in satisfaction and skipped back over to her seat.

"So, what's going on?" Yoshiki said holding his bruised shoulder.

"Sachiko's at it again. But this time, its worse." Satoshi explained,

"Something about possessions." He added. Yoshiki threw his head back,

"Ugh! Not this again, can't we just carry on with our merry lives for once?!" Ayumi tossed a death defying glare his way.

"ehem… H-how exactly do we know this?" he choked. I glance up at the ceiling.

"Seiko told me…" I said quietly. Yoshiki's face drooped.

"A-and I think… that were going to have to perform the "Sachiko Ever After" charm again…"

HHHOOOLLLYYY MMOOOLLLLYYY my fingers hurt. :P I made this one extra long for those of you who like longer chapters tell me what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D


	4. 3rd till last

Authors Chatter Box

Thank you people! I appreciate all your favorites/follows/reviews :D My goal for this story is to get up to at least 1,000 views. So tell yo friends about it! And I know I'm kind of sounding selfish/demanding of the reviews, BUT I REALLY NEED ADVICE! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you think should happen. Stuff like that :) and you guys can always message me. I am completely okay with people asking me for help on their own stories as well. SO DON'T BE A STRANGAA! :D (Also, be sure to like my Facebook page: Shino's-Beginning) ^-^ Now go! REEEEEEAAADDDDD:)

* * *

~3rd Till Last~

Yuka's POV…

Lots have changed since my brother's friends and I were whisked away to Heavenly Host Elementary. I have learned to act more like a 14-year-old rather than a 4-year-old, and I've also learned to rely more on myself than on others. But the only thing that hasn't changed is my memories… Kizami, his voice still echoes in my brain as if they were presently being said. But I could never tell anyone that. I could never tell anybody about what events occurred when I was separated, I especially can't tell Satoshi… I'd rather just keep this to myself, then end up as a burden to big brother… But it's okay! I'm safe here at home; I know his voice is just me being paranoid.

_I'm going to kill you… I'm going to kill you, Yuka! Hey!_

I'm sprinting…

_Yuukaa…?_

The pain in my stomach is unbearable…

_Come out, come out wherever you are!_

I'm running out of breath…

_Be a good girl, Yuka, and come with me…_

He's catching up to me…!

**_LITTLE… SISTER!_**

My eyes jolted open and I sat up, covered in sweat.

'_Geez, it's almost like I was actually running!'_ Breath puffed from my mouth and I raised my arm to wipe away the salty liquid dripping from my hairline.

"Gosh, what time is it?" I unwrapped myself from my bed sheets and lagged to the kitchen on the main floor. I yawned, rubbing my eyes while trudging down the stairs. I turned a left corner and found myself in front of an oven with a built-in digital clock. _10:15_, it read.

"CRAP! It's already 10?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" I darted up the stairs once I concluded that I was 3 hours late to class. I threw on my Kisaragi Academy Junior High uniform on and tore a comb through my hair. I skidded back downstairs and jammed my feet into the white shoes that I wear every morning and flew out the door. I jogged down the street only to feel an acute pain in my chest and lower abdomen.

"Ahg! Not this again… I ran for too long." I stopped and slouched up against a stop sign I had come to.

'_I may be home safe again… but Heavenly Host still took its toll on me.'_ I leaned my head back, and gently slipped oxygen in through my nose and out my mouth hoping that by doing this, the sharp pains would subside. Fortunately, it did and I continued on my way to school.

It took me about 20 minutes to finally reach the front entrance to the Junior High I attended. Breathless, and sloppily dressed, I swung the doubled doors open and paced my way to the front office. The two secretaries, busy typing away on their computers, looked up from their screens and examined my appearance. I awkwardly stood in silence until the woman closest to me tapped a pen on a piece of paper.

"Please explain the cause of your tardiness this morning, Miss Mochida." She said almost emotionlessly. I squeezed my hands together behind my back and drilled the tip of my toe into the floor.

"W-well, No one woke me up this morning… but you see, it's normal for my older brother to rouse me before 6 so I would have time to get dressed and get to school, but oddly that didn't happen…" The middle-aged woman rolled her eyes.

"So you slept in…" She said as she began to scribble down that hideous lie. I opened my mouth to clearly state that it was NOT because I had slept in, but the second secretary had stopped me before I could say anything and shooed me off to class. I huffed in my place and turned out of the door seeing as how there was no way I could win this argument without getting in some sort of trouble.

I strolled down the hallway, annoyed and angry. As I approached my 3rd period class, I stopped at the sliding door to do some straightening of my clothing and hair before I entered.

'_Goodness, Yuka! You're a mess!'_ I thought to myself as I struggled to untangle a knot hiding just underneath the top layer of my hair. After and endless battle, the indestructible clump of hair came loose and I slid open the classroom door. Most of the students paid no attention to my arrival and continued to their work, while my close friend Mitzu, upon looking at my sudden appearance brightened her expression and waved wildly in my direction. I raised my index finger to my lips hoping to hush her excited state. She nodded and proceeded to write on her worksheet, while I snuck up to the teacher's desk to ask for my own paper. The young male instructor kindly nodded and handed me what I needed to get started, I smiled back at him and navigated my way back to my desk to sit down.

The day had passed at last and I headed back home the way I came this morning only to meet Satoshi half way. He was walking a normal pace with his hands in his pockets and his back facing me. I stalked quietly behind him.

'_It's time for some revenge!'_ I thought to myself evilly. As quick as the wind I dashed to his back and put my mouth to it. I blew hot air directly on his spine, and watched the chills run up and down his muscular arms. He jumped a full 360 and stumbled to his knees, I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Hehe, did I catch you off guard, mister?" I said with a mischievous smile. He balanced himself back to his feet and sighed.

"I guess so! Why aren't you at home resting? Your symptoms of Lupus were acting up again, so I didn't bother to wake you." He said as he put the back of his hand against my cheek, I brushed him off in protest.

"Big brother… I'm fine, really! You shouldn't worry about me. And you could have at least left a note!" I said, stamping my foot. Satoshi chuckled and ruffled the hair on my head.

"Sorry, Yuka. I guess I was in a hurry as well this morning." He said, moving his hand to the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really? You're usually never in a rush…" I said, holding my chin. He laughed once more and stated his reasoning.

"Well, I had to meet someone. And it was quite unexpected since she called me saying I was to be at the school before 7…" I nodded in understanding, and then smiled.

"Was this 'someone' Naomi?" Satoshi turned away hoping to hide the intense blush scattered about his face, I giggled.

"So it was! Hehe, well I won't talk anymore about the subject. Let's get home." We nodded to each other in agreement and strode down the sidewalk to where are home would soon appear.

_Ah! You… You need to… get away from here… Right now! Hurry!_

_But… if I don't do something about your injuries, you're going to die! I'll just… apply pressure, okay? Stay with me!_

_No! Please, just… go! *Hack* *Sputter*_

He tried to protect me… but I didn't do the same in return…He ended up dying. Painfully. After Kizami kicked me, I fell unconscious. But I could still hear the blood curling screams that boy gave out, and the _slosh_ of his organs hitting the ground.

"I'm so sorry… that I couldn't save you…" I say every night hoping, that maybe the nameless boy I neglected to protect, could hear me.

**_It's_**

**_Not_**

**_Your_**

**_Fault…_**

**_Yuka._**

* * *

Taaaadaaaa! Here's your 3rd chapter! Hope you all liked it 3 and just for the record, I'm giving Yuka a permanent disease called 'Lupus'. It's developed over time from a kidney infection, from which you get when you hold in your urine. (you see what I'm getting at)  
so get ready, 'cause this story is gonna get interesting!


End file.
